


Fotografía

by Metuka



Series: Israel y Mossad [31]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Drabble, Gen, post 10x11
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 07:25:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metuka/pseuds/Metuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El tiroteo en casa de los Vance desde el punto de vista de Eli</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fotografía

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Picture](https://archiveofourown.org/works/632974) by [Metuka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metuka/pseuds/Metuka)



—¡Ziva!

Su grito murió entre las balas, igual que le ocurriría a él. Lo supo en cuanto las sintió. Tiempo de descuento. Pero al menos Ziva estaba fuera. Ziva se encontraría a salvo.

Viviría, Ziva viviría.

Malherido, alcanzó a apoyarse contra el marco de la puerta y llevó la mano a su chaqueta. Allí estaba ella, sonriéndole con su panza de mentira. Una niña, eso les había dicho a todos.

“Algún día”, pensó, y rogó poder verlo por un agujerito a pesar de todo. Algún día.

—Perdóname—susurró con su último aliento.

Cuando Tony le encontró, aún sostenía la fotografía.


End file.
